Yakko's Secret
by Kakakashi girl 15
Summary: Late at night, Yakko sneaks into the human world to help a sick child that only he and Scratchnsniff seem willing to help. The only problem is that going to the human world is the one rule he isn't supposed to break. Rated T for Animaniacness. YakkoXoc
1. Yakko's Secret

**I DO NOT OWN THE ANIMANIACS. WB DOES.

* * *

  
**

Yakko almost always talked. That's how he got his name. However, lately, his sibs had noted how much time he'd spend just sitting around the tower thinking and smelling the flowers in the vase on the table. "Boys, go fig." Dot sighed when she'd finally put two and two together. Wakko, on the other hand, either didn't realize or just didn't care.

However, what the siblings didn't know, was that Yakko was sneaking to the human world late at night while they slept.

Yakko made his way to the window of a small house in the human world's downtown Burbank. "Psst, hey Lei, open the window!" He called in a loud whisper while chucking acorns at the piece of glass. A girl with mousy brown hair and black pjs opened the poor thing and helped Yakko climb in. "Hellooo Nurse," he whispered before winking at the girl. She smiled and greeted him before starting to cough. "You okay Lei?" Yakko asked worriedly; she wasn't exactly a healthy kid.. "Yeah, " she sighed.

Admittedly, the eldest Warner rather liked being around someone his same mental age; which was about fourteen...but he wasn't sure Lei would make it to fifteen...neither did Scratchnsniff...and her family didn't even know she was sick; They probably didn't care either. "I aaahh...I brought you some ointment for that bruise." Yakko admitted to Lei before pulling out a giant canester labeled "ointment" in big bold letters.

The silly scene earned a laugh from Lei before she gingerly hugged her friend. "Thanks," she whispered to him. "For everything," she continued. "Anything for you Lei." Yakko whispered as he mentally willed his blush to go away. "Are you sure I can't drop an anvil on your dad?" He asked while pulling a spare out of his pocket to lighten the mood. "Positive," she laughed before taking the heavy object and setting it down on the ground. "Why didn't you tell me they were hurting you?" Yakko asked as he watched Lei apply the ointment to her shoulders and legs. "I wouldn't have left," he continued. "Your sibs need you more than I do Yakko." Was the only answer he recieved. "Yeah, well my sibs are cartoons. If someone hits them then the bruise doesn't stay longer than a minute." Reasoned Yakko.

"What's being a cartoon like?"

She'd asked the question as quickly as he'd finished his sentence. "It's well...it's aaaahhh...like nothing else you know." Yakko admitted; he didn't want to...he knew how much she would've loved to be a cartoon and telling her about how great it was would just depress her. "Err, Scratchnsniff said your getting better!" Yakko said quickly to change the subject. "There are a few treatments but I'll have to sneak you into his office again." The eldest Warner explained; normal humans aren't allowed in the cartoon world.

Yakko sighed and put his hand on Lei's shoulder. "I know it's hard, but you'll get better." He said more to convince himself than her. "You have to." He said quickly. "I wouldn't be funny anymore if something happened to you." He laughed.

This caused Lei to blush and he quickly covered his mouth. "Look, uh, I better get back. Scratchnsniff said to deliver the ointment and go straight back." Admitted Yakko before jumping out of the window and running away before he could hear her say "bye"...that wast the word he never wanted to hear...not from her.

* * *

**I've no idea if I'll even update this or not. It depends on the readers and the reviews really.**


	2. Welcome to the World

**I DO NOT OWN ANIMANIACS. WB DOES.**

**

* * *

**

It had been a month since Yakko's last visit to Lei. He didn't like being away for that long...but Scratchansniff would only let him go to the human world if he thought Lei needed , after pullng the fifteenth prank in a week with his sibs, he was finally starting to go stir crazy for something to do...so he decided to visit the good doctor.

Scratchansniff smiled warmly as Yakko entered his office. "Hello Yakko," the doctor greeted in his accent. "Hey Scratchy." Yakko greeted the man. 'Scratchy', as he'd constantly been called, was ponderng why Yakko had dropped in out of nowhere. It wasn't really odd; the eldest Warner had gained a sort of respect for the doctor when he'd agreed to treat Lei. "Vat bringses you here today Varner Yakko?" The bald man asked as Yakko took the seat in front of Scratchy's desk. "I aaaahhh..came to see if Lei needs anything." Yakko answered. "Ze girl is doing well. I haf contacted her at her number und she vil be able to come visit soon for her treatments, yah." The doc explained. "Actually, vhy don't you go pick her up Yakko? I am old and bad with the hiding of the childrens." Explained Scratchy. "You mean kidnapping?" Yakko asked in a laugh while moving his nonexistant eyebrow. The doctor just shook his head; he didn't approve of kidnapping but there was no way her family would let her come here willingly for treatment. "Go right away und bring her straight here. Don't get caught." Warned Scratchy.

Without another word, Yakko immediately ran to the human world and then to Lei's home in a blur. He knocked on her window and Lei quickly helped him in; a bad idea. Yakko could see the entirely fresh line of bruises on her arm; no doubt from being slammed around by daddy dearest. "We're gettin' you out of here. A.S.A.P kid." Yakko said before hugging her and placing the ransom note he left on the counter.

_If you want your daughter back, then convince the U.N to let a labrotory mouse from ACME labs to take over the world._

Lei gave a small laugh when she read the letter. "I don't think they'll care too much." sighed Lei before she picked up her suitcase and dissappeared out the window with Yakko; both running to the cartoon world like their life depended on it. For one of the duo, that was indeed the case.

Scratchy smiled as Lei ran up to the elderly doctor and hugged him. "Thank you for sending me all of the medicine." She thanked him once shecalmed down. "Vat is all good, but now we'ves got you here und we needs to find a place for the hiding." Sighed Scratchy; it was his way of saying she needed to hide out somewhere. "vhat about the water tower Yakko?" Scratchy asked. "I want to...but...aaaahh...she'll have to hide from my sibs." Yakko finally caved after watching Lei have another coughing fit. "That way, if anything happens, I can get her straight to you Scratchy." the eldest Warner reasoned..more with himself than with the doctor.

It took a good hour, but Yakko finally managed to sneak Lei into his room without getting caught; the Warner siblings had decided to split into rooms when they realized they just couldn't stand eachother in the morning. Lei quickly crawled up into the top bunk and tiredly wrapped up under the blanket. "Thanks," she whispered to Yakko whom had climbed the ladder to make sure she was both fine and settled. "G'night Lei." He whispered before kissing her forehead the minute she fell asleep; it felt like she was running another fever.

Scratchy wasn't suprised to see Yakko come back yet again. "Do you have anything for a fever?" Yakko asked. "Yes, und feel free to sit down too. I've something to explain to you Yakko." The doc said in a friendly manner before leaving the room.

He came back a minute later with a bottle full of purple liquid and handed it to Yakko. "Now Yakko, vah girl is here for the treatment of the sickness, but vat does not mean she can stay afterwards. She's got a home on the other side to return to. Und once she is finished, vere'll be no reason for you to visit her. Understand?" the doctor asked. "Not really, you'll have to say all that in english." Yakko joked. "Yakko, I'm serious." Scratchy continued. "Yeah, I know doc."Yakko sighed.

* * *

**Note: I know some of you think I'm rushing the plot...and you're all right. However, this rushing is on purpose; I hope to make this story into a comic once it's finished. However, I'll try on the next to chapter to not make it seemed so rushed and I will also try to seperate the speaking dialouges into their own paragraphs in the next chapter. ((sorry, I read the reviews after chapter 2 was finished)).**


End file.
